Out With The Old In With The New
by Kurenai Bara
Summary: Hinata was tired of being picked on by Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend, so she decided to change her look. When she shows up to school everyone can hardly believe their eyes. Not only does she have Naruto's attention, but Sasuke's and Kiba's, as well.


**My very first fan fiction! Oh my god I'm so excited! I can't wait to see all of the reviews, but I won't be able too until I get on with the story s-o-o-o… Ta-Da! Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Out With The Old In With The New_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Makeover **_

* * *

"The first day of sophomore year starts in two days." I said absently as I gazed out my bedroom window. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Lady Hinata?" My maid Nana (who is only 22) caught me talking to myself as she walked inside my room. Surprised, I jumped back and blushed.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Nana gave me a stern but caring look.

"Don't lie to me, Lady Hinata."

"I- I'm not." She gave me the look, again.

"Hinata, I've known you since birth. I would know when you're lying to me."

I sighed.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Nana sat next to me and let me rest my head on her lap.

"You see, two days from now is the first day of school and well, um… I don't know how to put this, but…" I paused.

"Go on."

"I- I want to change my image." I rose up and looked Nana in the eye. Not in a intimidating but in a begging kind of way. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. It almost reminded me of what Kiba-kun and Akamaru-chan did when they were confused about something.

"What do you mean change your image?" she asked.

"Um… well, at school I'm always sort of picked on for being to shy and kind. And they make fun of me because of the color of my eyes…" I said softly. I hid my face under my bangs and tried to calm down before I started crying. I wasn't used to sharing my feelings with other people.

"They do? Lady Hinata, why didn't you tell anyone that people were picking on you? I would have fixed them up ages ago." She raised her fists up, punched the air and smiled evilly.

"It wasn't a big deal…" I mumbled.

"It is too a big deal. I mean since you mentioned it." She said.

"I'm sorry." My voice was shaky and unsteady. My vision was blurry.

"For what?"

"For not telling you earlier." Tears strolled down my face. Nana wiped them away.

"It's okay… Tell me is that the only reason why you want to 'change your image'?" she asked adding air quotes.

"Kind of…"

"When you mean change your image do you mean like change your wardrobe and your hair?" She asked.

"No. I mean, get a hair cut and learn to be more… outgoing…"

"Oh, I get you." She smiled then got up and started walking to the door. She stopped once she was two inches away from the door and turned around to face me. "And FYI, you are an outgoing person, you just choose to deny that you are." She smiled, again, and then left.

_What does she mean by that? _

_.0.o.0.o.0.o.0._

_

* * *

  
_

The next morning I woke up from the irritating noise of my alarm clock. I covered my head under my pillow to try to block out the sound, but it didn't make a difference so I reached over and turned it off. Just as I was getting out of bed a flash of black and white tackled me into a big bear hug.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata!" Nana chirped as she let me go. I giggled.

"Well, I can see you're a morning person."

Nana laughed, "Not really, I'm just really excited!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? About what?" I asked.

"About your make-over of course! I picked out the cutest hairstyle that I think you might like." She pulled out a piece of folded paper from her apron pocket. "Tell me what you think." She handed the paper to me. I unfolded it.

"Aw, I love it!" I smiled.

"I knew you would." Her grin grew wider. "Get dressed, I'll be taking you out today."

"Oh, okay… but, um…" I started fiddling with my fingers.

"But?" Nana encouraged me to say more.

"C-could you help me pick out something cute to wear?" I blushed.

"Boy would I!" Nana jumped up and ran into my walk in closet. She came back out seconds later and pulled out a lavender spaghetti strapped sundress. It had a cute bow on the side of it. "What do you think of this?" she said excitedly.

"It's cute!" I said taking the dress. "But, I had no idea I had this dress."

"Me either. It was way in the back of your closet."

"Oh."

"Hurry up I want to get your hair done before it gets too late." Nana said before leaving my room. I smiled then happily changed into my sundress.

_.0.o.0.o.0.o.0._

_

* * *

  
_

"Alrighty, miss, my work here is done." The hairdresser smiled as she spun my chair around and let me look at myself in the mirror. I gasped.

"Do you not like it?" Nana asked.

"No, I love it!" I smiled. My hair was now chin length short and cut evenly, my bangs were the same but trimmed just a bit. I had no odd layers like I did when I was in the 6th and 7th grade. "Thank you so much." I bowed to the hairdresser then paid her the fee. "You're welcome." She smiled. We left the saloon and stepped back into the mall.

After that Nana took me to this one place called Kona's boutique. There I got my make-up and nails done. The people there did a very good job. They used the perfect eye shadow, eyeliner, perfect mascara, and the perfect blush. They painted my nails lavender purple and made cute little flower designs on every nail. When we left the boutique everyone in the mall kept eyeing me, especially the men and the teenage boys that were around my age. I was feeling a bit self-conscious about myself, so as they all eyed me I kept my head down to avoid eye contact. Nana told me that I looked like a super model. But I kept telling myself that I looked nothing like a super model.

"Hey, do you want a Jamba Juice?" Nana asked as she pointed to the food stand.

"Um, yeah, that would be nice." I said.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Um, you can choose for me. I like all of their drinks."

"Okay, save me a seat." She said before getting in line.

I sat down at an empty table in the food court and waited quietly for Nana to come back.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan is that you?" I lifted my head up and say Kiba-kun and Shino-kun standing right in front of me. I blushed.

"Yeah. I thought I'd change my look a bit. Do you like it?" I asked timidly.

"Like it? I love it, it fits you." Kiba grinned showing his pearly whites. Shino smiled. "Imagine the look on everyone's faces when you show up to school tomorrow." Shino said. Kiba chuckled. "The girls will be jealous. Especially Karin and her two little mini-me's."

"Y- you think they will?" I asked.

Kiba smiled, "Definitely." I blushed. "I know you must be busy, so we'll leave you alone." Shino said. "O-okay." I stuttered. "See you tomorrow, Hina-chan!" Kiba and Shino both waved goodbye as they walked off and disappeared into the crowd of busy shoppers. Just after they left Nana came back with our drinks. We sat down and talked for a bit then after that we continued to browse through the mall. We bought a few things while we were at it. We bought a few shirts and a few pairs of skinny jeans. I even bought a pair of coach shoes at Nordstrom. The day was pretty relaxing. Nana and I had a lot of fun and a lot of people complimented me. Even my father when we came back home. Hanabi-chan begged Nana to take her to get her hair cut like mine, too. For the first time in my life, I felt really good about myself. Yes, now seemed like a good time to change. Now here comes the tricky part. My habits and the problems with my self esteem. And most of all my shyness needs to be fixed.

A lot will be changed. I can't say it will be for the better and I can't say it won't, but I'll just have to wait and see.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Wow, that was a crappy ending but that was all I could think of so, yeah. I think I'll write chapter 2 on some notebook paper then I'll ask my BFF to revise it. I apologize if the first chapter was boring I'll try to add some more drama or some excitement in the next chapter. God I'm such a crappy writer. -_-'**

**Review, please. **


End file.
